Healing
by Kelsbury
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are getting married...What do their families think about this? One Shot


**Healing**

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling, so I don't own anything Harry Potter related :'(_

Hermione smiled at her daughter as she stepped from behind the divider in the corner of the room, the white sleeveless dress looking radiant on her twenty-three year old daughter.

"You look beautiful." Hermione said honestly, trying her damn hardest not to cry – but it was very hard. Her daughter, her first born was getting married in a few weeks and it really occurred to her that her daughter was growing up.

"You think so?" Rose asked, grasping the skirt of the dress in her hands and lifting it slightly so that she could walk to the floor length mirror and gaze at her reflection.

Her red hair curled over her shoulder and, as she tilted her head to the side to cast a critical gaze on her ankles, her creamy skin of her neck and collarbone was exposed (along with the small tattoo of a fairy on the back of her shoulder that Hermione had disapproved off, but couldn't do anything about as Rose was overage when she got it – both in Magical terms and muggle ones.) She really was stunning. "I know so," she smiled proudly and stood, moving to her daughter's side. It was strange to think that twenty-three years ago, she'd given birth to the woman standing before her. She, along with Ron of course, had taught her to walk, talk, draw, write, read, cook, clean, learn – they'd taught her values, such as respect and patience and it paid off as here she stood, with an impressive job (after she received 12 O.W.L's and waiting to be married to her boyfriend of five years.

"Oh, mum, I think you're right! Now I need some shoes." Rose said with excitement and Hermione had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. She loved her daughter, but sometimes she went on shopping overload, something that Hermione had never ever been good at.

"Yes. I guess you do." For her daughter she'd shop for a little longer, despite her desire to go home, curl on the couch with a good book and Ron in front of the fire, despite her aching feet and the heavy bags by the chair she was just sat at, she'd go shopping with her daughter.

The smile on her face when she found the perfect pair was an unbelievable sight, and she was so happy that they'd won the war, so that she could have _this. _Rose had healed her and Ron's world when she'd been born and her brother shortly afterwards completed their family unit – with their birth, her and Ron became whole and Ron was able to breathe a whole lot easier after the death of his brother with Rose laughing in her high chair and throwing food everywhere, he had smiled. And Hermione had smiled right along with him.

0000

Draco Malfoy loved to shop. He loved to look at the different types of material in the store and decide which ones best suited his skin and eye colour (navy) and which really didn't (red – what a surprise). But, he was one of the worst shoppers, moving from shop to shop quickly, getting what he needed and going to the next one.

But today he wasn't shopping for himself. No, today he was with his son, helping him get a suit for the night – the one that joined him and his fiancée together forever. Or until they divorced, but Draco hoped that wouldn't happen.

Scorpius was different from him – while he looked exactly like Draco, with his grey eyes, white-blonde hair and pale complexion, he didn't share the same coldness in his gaze that Draco had had all his life, and his were full of warmth and love for the girl he was going to marry, so grey didn't suit him – it wasn't a warm colour, but that was what Scorpius decided on for two reasons – one; despite it being a cold colour it was probably one of the only colours that did suit him – that and black and two; the inside was lined with dark green – which was a warm colour.

When the door to the changing room opened and Scorpius stepped out, looking dashing in a grey suit; his white shirt was tucked into his grey suit pants and the top few buttons undone – his grey suit jacket sitting across his broad shoulders and his hands shoved in the pocket of his pants, looking all the world like he didn't have a care in the world, when he so obviously did.

He was thankful that he'd been given a second chance, Draco thought as he stood beside his son, who stood tall and proud, that he could have _this. _A son who he loved and brought up right. He had been healed with his birth and he honoured that thought almost every-night. Scorpius had made up for all the bad things that he'd done as a child because they made him see what he needed to do to raise his son.

And he took it back – grey suited Scorpius.

0000

As the couple before him kissed long and hard, their arms wrapped around each other tightly, Kingsley Shacklebolt couldn't help but grin at the two and the look of slight distaste on the bride's father's face. With this ceremony (that he was very pleased to attend let alone conduct) the magical world had taken one step closer to healing and redemption as a pure-blooded aristocratic Malfoy married a red-headed, half-blood Weasley, they connected two different families – families that had been apart for decades as they fought to outdo the other now were joined by the next generations and they couldn't be happier.

He could see the love between the two and he saw the way that Scorpius held his wife (wow, that felt strange to think, despite the fact he was the one who married them only moments before) how she smiled at him and looked into his eyes, how he grasped her hand, intertwining their fingers together, how their bodies just hummed with love and appreciation and devotion, the rings on their fingers glinting in the overhead sun.

"Beautiful, huh?" Albus asked him, smiling in a cheeky manner much in the same way that George did before a major prank went down.

"Definitely, yeah." And it was. Because of the war they fought and won it gave these two a chance in life to be together and to fall in love.

As the bride and groom took to the floor to share their first dance as Husband and wife, Kingsley just felt the love between them and how far they'd gone to get this far. How far it had taken them to get where they needed to be right now and it felt great, Kingsley summarized as Draco and Astoria took to the floor as well as Ron and Hermione, it felt great to be included in this amazing event because, even though it wouldn't go down in History, it would be remembered.

This was what they had fought for.

00000

Harry smiled as he watched Rose and Scorpius whisper to each other as they swayed together, Scorpius rubbing lazy circles on Rose' back, looking as though they couldn't tell that about 60 people were stood watching them – as if they were tapped in their own little bubble that for tonight, nothing could penetrate it and it was just them – them and nobody else.

"Hey, stranger." He looked to his left to see Ginny stood there, a gentle smile on her face as she watched Scorpius and Rose dance, before Draco and Astoria Malfoy took the dance floor, followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Gin," the name slipped past his lips easily and he reached for her. He was so happy that Rose had managed to find somebody to share this type of bond with, Harry thought as he put down his drink and took Ginny's hand, leading her to the dance floor as well (as Rose's godfather, he had every right to be up here dancing with her) and pulled Ginny close, her head fitting under his chin. He hoped dearly that Rose and Scorpius would last for many a decade because this, this feeling was indescribable.

00000

Ever since Ron had first laid eyes on Rose in the tiny, yellow hospital room – her skin all red as she squirmed and screamed, her tiny fists flying in the air and her tiny legs kicking before she was whisked away by the nurses for her to be cleaned up, he had had this nightmare – that one day, in the future (which came much to fast for him) she would be whisked away from him. When he had first held her, all wrapped up in a pink blanket, her shock of red hair clashing horribly and Hermione laid on the hospital bed, panting and sweating, reaching for her daughter, he had never wanted to let her go.

When he walked his daughter down the aisle, he had dreaded reaching the end, where he would have to give her away, hand over her safety and health to the man who stood on the other end, having to trust him completely with his daughter.

He hadn't wanted to do it, he realised the day of the wedding – his hands shook as he tried to do up his tie and Hermione had to do it for him, telling him not to worry.

It was fine for her to say it, but actually doing it was so different and scary – what if Scorpius messed up and she got hurt? He would hex him so fast that Scorpius wouldn't be able to think again. Hermione told him he was over reacting, and maybe he was, but he couldn't help the fear and apprehension that bubbled like acid in his stomach.

Then he saw Rose, in her white wedding dress and he knew that he didn't have a choice – she loved Scorpius and, when he walked her down the aisle, his arm linked with hers, he couldn't deny the look in Scorpius' eyes as he looked at her and noticed only her.

So, it was with great reluctance that he handed his Rose over to his once enemies son. As he sat beside Hermione, she smiled at him, her brown eyes glistening with tears that would soon fall and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Let the wedding begin.

00000

It was time for the father/daughter dance and James and Albus watched as their Uncle Ron and Rose span around the dance floor and they noticed Scorpius leaning against the table to the side, a golden goblet in his hand and his hand in his pocket as his feet crossed at the ankles, watching his wife dance, a smile on her lips.

As one, James and Albus stood and walked around the dance floor, weaving between guests and standing on either side of Scorpius, who didn't even seem to notice that they were there. "Hey." James said, elbowing Scorpius in the side and he finally looked away from Hermione, frowning at him.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked, not seeming to really care about the answer.

"Well," Albus said, leaning on the table next to Scorpius, leaning into his personal space and Scorpius' frown was directed at Albus instead, "seeing as you and Rose are now bonded, we have a rule." Albus said seriously and James shoved Scorpius lightly on the shoulder to face him and he poked him hard in the shoulder.

"You break her heart and we break –" he paused dramatically, looking down at Scorpius torso, "everything." James really meant it and he could see by the look on Scorpius' face that he knew it too.

"You don't have to worry about that." Scorpius chuckled, his hand enclosing around James' and pushing his arm down, placing his goblet on the table behind him. "She's in safe hands." Just then, Rose rushed over, her red hair tumbling over her shoulder and she had the front of her skirt gathered in her hands so she wouldn't trip over the white material, showing her white heels.

"Can I steal my husband?" She asked and James couldn't help but notice the silly grin on Scorpius' face and he moved to her completely ignoring James and Albus now that Rose was near him. He instantly gathered her close to his chest and she laughed, her hands moving to cradle his jaw and press a quick kiss to his lips.

"I want that." Albus said longingly and James playfully punched his little brother on the arm.

"You will." He said encouragingly, "I hear Helen has just broken up with her boyfriend and she's sitting right over there." He said, pointing to a red-headed woman in a blue dress sitting with a blonde woman, who James had his eye on. Albus instantly perked up and made his way over and James followed, casting one last glance at the revolving couple, who seemed oblivious to the fast song playing.

00000

Scorpius pressed a kiss to Rose's temple as his thoughts stayed to how much he couldn't believe that he was stood here, with her in his arms, on their wedding night. It was mental.

"What did James and Albus want?" She asked against his collarbone, her fingers fiddling with the lapels of his grey jacket.

Scorpius shrugged and very nearly shook off the other hand that Rose had on his broad shoulder, "idle threats." Rose chuckled and her breath caused goose-bumps to raise up on his skin.

"My father said the same thing. 'If he hurts you, Rosie, you tell me and I promise I'll leave him so damaged that he will never, ever have any children." She shook her head, adjusting in his hold to look into his grey eyes and he tightened his grip around her waist, his hand sliding to the small of her back. "Family."

"You're my family." He said honestly, not at all embarrassed to say it – he didn't often tell her that he loved her, but he felt and she knew that he did and she relished in it every day.

She smiled at him, her whole face lighting up and she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed another kiss to his lips and he felt electric flow through his veins as her soft petal lips touched his and they moved in rhythm together, just knowing the perfect pace for the other. He groaned lightly when she broke the kiss as he wanted to deepen it, but he was suddenly aware that, while they weren't the only couple on the dance floor, pretty much every Weasley and Potter eyes were upon him, so he sufficed with pressing his forehead to hers. "I hate that we have to stay here." He said truthfully, pulling her closer. "I just wanna be with you."

"Well, let's get out of here." She said, pulling away from him.

Scorpius suppressed a chuckle at her words, "I don't think that makes us very good hosts."

Rose shrugged and ran her hand down his arm slowly, intertwining their fingers like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. "We're not the hosts – Technically Grandmum and Granddad Weasley is seeing as it's their house." She leaned foreword and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, which instantly tugged up. "I'll race ya." She whispered and with that she was gone, dodging around dancing couples, leaving Scorpius alone, blinking after her vacantly, not quite sure what had happened, but her laugh reached his ears over the beat of the band and he barked a laugh of his own, running after her, easily catching up with her with his long legs, launching himself over a table to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back with him.

"And where exactly are you going, Mrs Malfoy?" He whispered hoarsely in her ear, kissing the space just behind in as one hand tangled in her red curls.

"Oh, I don't know, I thought that our apartment would suffice, seeing as our plane doesn't leave for Australia for a few more hours." She whispered huskily and Scorpius had to contain a groan and pulled her tightly to him, pressing tiny kisses against her temple and hairline as she wound her arms around his shoulders. He twisted on the spot, for once not caring of the Weasley's and Potter's threats and the damage that would befall him when they returned from their honeymoon.

Besides, they'd have to get through Rose first, he thought with a wolfish grin as their flat appeared around them, and her lips were on his, tugging his jacket off desperately, a moan spilling past her lips as he unzipped the back of the dress, his fingers brushing her smooth skin. He didn't care that the expectations of him, as a Malfoy, had fallen around peoples' ears and that this union would be talked about for a long time because he had her. And that was more then enough.

_A/N: Hey! Just some different character's thoughts into Rose and Scorpius' relationship_

_Hope you enjoy :)_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


End file.
